


Jealous

by HopeCoppice



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Same Earth AU, but off-screen, jealous!Barry, oblivious!Winn, sort of implied that there's sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: Winn's got a new favourite hero, and Barry's not best pleased.





	

“How’s the new job?” Barry asks, as soon as he and Winn are settled in Noonan’s with a coffee apiece.

“At the DE- er, the new job? Is fine. I, er, can’t talk about it much, obviously.” But Winn’s almost vibrating, clearly bursting to tell Barry something. Barry waits, and sure enough, it doesn’t take long for his boyfriend to lean in closer. “I met  _ Superman _ !”

“Yeah?” Barry grins, already full of questions, but Winn isn’t done.

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted to meet him, I mean he’s just the coolest, most… most heroic hero ever, and he’s got all these cool powers, and I know they’re the same as Kara’s but- what? What’s the frown?”

“Nothing. Sorry. Carry on.”

“No, Barry, really. What’s up?” Winn reaches for his hand, and Barry has to force himself not to snatch it back. He’s a grown up, really he is. Honestly, he can’t believe how petty he’s being. And yet…

“The  _ most  _ heroic hero?”

“Well, yeah - I mean, Kara’s great and all but I already know her, so it’s not so, like, woah, you know.”

 

Barry must be too quiet for too long, because Winn suddenly buries his face in his hands.

“Oh, god, Barry - sorry, I didn’t even think.”

“No, of course- it’s fine, why would-”

Winn looks up, eyes blazing with emotion. “You’re  _ my  _ hero, of course you are, and you’re heroic and great and all that stuff, but… it’s like with Kara. That’s not what’s important about you, to me.”

“It’s… not?”

“It’s part of you, but there’s also your kindness, and the way you smile, and how you’re a total nerd, and all of that is so important. Superman, sure, he’s heroic. But you’re… you’re Barry. And that’s way better. You’re the best hero in the world, to me.”

 

Barry thinks about this for a moment. His boyfriend talks a good game.

“So you don’t care about my powers?”

“They’re cool, but they’re not the important thing.”

“Even though I vibrate?”

“Mm, the vibrations are pretty cool, but I still think Barry Allen is more important than the Flash. Any day.”

“Good save.” Barry beams at him, then holds out his hand, the hurtful slip of the tongue already forgiven. “Come home with me.”

“My place is closer,” Winn points out, and they make their way towards his apartment instead.

 

* * *

Much later, Winn stretches, his whole body pressed against the whole of Barry’s.

“Mm. Alright?” The lazy question makes Winn smile.

“Just about.”

Barry props himself on one elbow, looks him up and down, and smirks.

“Who’s your favourite hero now?”

 

Winn isn’t sure whether to hit him or kiss him, but after a moment’s thought he opts for the latter. “It was always you.”


End file.
